Java Junkies A True Lovestory
by Anne2004
Summary: This Story is about Lorelai and Luke!


**Java Junkies – A true love story**

Die Story knüpft an das Ende der 3. Staffel an und handelt hauptsächlich von Lorelai und Luke!

Prolog

Es war der letzte Tag für Rory an der Chilton. Sie würde ihren Abschluss bekommen und dann auf die Uni gehen. Lorelai wurde es schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass sie von nun an ohne ihre Tochter leben musste. Sie waren doch die besten Freundinnen. Das ist als ob man sein liebstes Paar Schuhe verliert. Lorelai nahm mit Sookie auf den teuren weißen Klappstühlen platz. „Wo sind die Männer", fragte Lore. „Sie reden über die Architektur und die Versicherungen dort drüben", sagte Sookie und zeigte auf Luke, dann auf Jackson. Endlich kamen sie. Sie setzten sich und redeten weiter. Lorelai machte sich noch mal auf dem Weg um Rory zu suchen. Sie wollte noch einmal mit der Jahrgangsbesten reden. Als sie dann wieder raus kam, sah sie Emily und Richard sitzen. „Hey... wollt ihr euch nicht mit zu uns sitzen?", fragte Lorelai auffordernd. „Wir wussten nicht ob wir dort erwünscht sind", antwortete Emily zynisch. „Klar, nun kommt schon!"Sie erhoben sich und gingen ihrer Tochter hinterher. Als sie alle begrüßt hatten, nahmen sie Platz, doch zwischen Emily und Lorelai war noch ein Platz frei. „Warum setzt ihr euch einen Platz entfernt von mir hin?"„Ich weiß nicht ob noch jemand kommt, und dann wäre es peinlich, wenn wir uns noch einmal umsetzen müssten. Kommt noch jemand?", fragte Emily. „Nein."Also setzten sich die beiden jetzt direkt neben Lore und ihre Freunde. Auf einmal fragte Luke Richard: „Entschuldigung, wissen Sie wie hoch die Versicherung für dieses Gebäude ist?"„Nicht sehr hoch", gab Richard als Antwort, „im sechsstelligen Bereich."Und schon ging die Diskussion weiter. Doch diese verstummte sogleich als die Absolventen kamen. Die Feier war wirklich gelungen. Als Rory ihre Rede hielt, konnten Sookie, Lorelai, Jackson und sogar Luke ihre Tränen nicht mehr verbergen. Nach dem offiziellen Teil kam Rory zu ihrer Mum und Luke, die sich gerade unterhalten haben. „Hey, du Softie", sagte Rory belustigt. „Das wird mich noch mein ganzes Leben verfolgen, oder?", sagte Luke, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Danke, das du da warst."Rory und Luke umarmten sich. Dann ging sie noch einmal weg. „Na ja, morgen geht es dann nach Europa. Wir werden uns den ganzen den Sommer nicht mehr sehen. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß auf der Kreuzfahrt mit Nicole."„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob wir wirklich fahren. Das wäre so endgültig. Und ich will mich noch nicht festlegen."„Hey,... du bist der einzige Mensch, der eine Kreuzfahrt verdient hat. Amüsier dich mal richtig."Das waren Lorelai's letzte Worte, bevor sie sich noch einmal umarmten und dann auseinander gingen. Lorelai schaute sich nach Rory um, denn sie hatte die Idee ihre Initialen irgendwo einzuschnitzen. Luke fuhr währenddessen nach Hause. Aus einem seltsamen Grund war er müde, also legte er sich in seinen Sessel. Auf einmal kam Lorelai ins Cafe, er war gerade dabei sauber zumachen, als sie sagte: „Heirate sie nicht!"Dann verschwand Lore so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, er hatte nur geträumt. „Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten?", fragte sich Luke.

1. Kapitel

Der Sommer verging schnell, dachte sich Lorelai als sie im Flugzeug nach New York saßen. Rory schlief neben ihr tief und fest. Wie es wohl in Star's Hollow aussieht, war ihr nächster Gedanke. „Die aktuelle Ankunftszeit ist voraussichtlich um 20:15 Uhr", tönte es aus den Lautsprechern der Boing. Lorelai lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach über die Ereignisse, die vor dem Urlaub passiert sind. Sie dachte an Rory, die sich die ersten Tage noch ziemlich gequält hatte wegen Jess.

_Ach.... dieser Jess, wenn der wieder kommt, wird er ne gewaltige Standpauke von mir zuhören bekommen. Was fällt ihm nur ein!_

Sie schaute auf Rory, sie sah aus wie ein Engel im Schlaf. Ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter, bald landeten sie bei Luke.

_Hoffentlich hat er Nicole nicht geheiratet und ...oh Gott... sie wird doch wohl nicht schwanger sein! Vielleicht war er ja gar nicht auf der Kreuzfahrt und ja, es kann ja sein, er ist gar nicht mehr mit Nicole zusammen. Ach her je, ich bin ja schlimmer, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich meine, wer wünscht einem schon so was?_

Lorelai schaute aus dem kleinen Fenster. Von weiten sah man schon die Lichter aus New York. Was würde sie nur erwarten, wenn sie wieder zu Hause sind?

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Luke auf der Couch in seinem Jogginganzug und dachte auch nach. Eigentlich wollte fern schauen. Doch bald hatte er gemerkt, dass nur Schund im TV kam. Somit machte er die Kiste aus. Er nahm ein Buch zur Hand, auch das legte er bald wieder weg.

_Wie konnte das nur passieren?_

Luke war unruhig, er konnte nicht anders, als über das Geschehene nachdenken.

_Alles fing doch so gut an, Nicole ist doch eine wirklich super Frau. Aber wieso, war ich mir dann nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich die richtige ist? Der Traum, ja natürlich der Traum. Ich hätte auf ihn hören müssen. Der hat doch eindeutig ausgesagt, dass es ein Fehler sein wird auf die Kreuzfahrt zu gehen. Und was mache ich, Trottel? Ich tapse in das Unheil. Nein, stopp, halt! Es war kein Fehler, es kann kein Fehler gewesen sein. Oder? Wie konnte ich das nur Nicole antun? Wir haben uns geeinigt. Ich brauch keine Schuldgefühle haben. Wir haben uns geeinigt. Warum geht das nicht in meinen Schädel? Wir haben uns getrennt und das ohne Streit, ohne Tränen und ohne irgendwelche Sachen, die sonst bei einer Trennung vorhanden sind._

Luke wurde immer müder. Er verfiel dem Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen hatte er es voll verschlafen. _Scheiße_, war sein erster als auf die Uhr schaute.

Am Abend zuvor kamen Rory und Lorelai verschlafen zu Hause an. Oh Mann, wie haben sie das alles vermisst. Erstmal alles in Ruhe anschauen, sagten die beiden sich. „Wahnsinn, ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich das einmal so vermissen würde, Roryschätzchen."„Hmm... stimmt genau", gab Rory als Antwort. Und machte schon die Koffer um auszupacken. „Hey... was machst du da? Doch nicht etwa auspacken?" „Doch. Lass mich. Du kennst mich."Dies war Rory's Antwort. „OK, mach doch was du willst. Ich brauch nen Kaffee, wenn ich jetzt einen trinke, bin ich der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. Dann kann ich aber nicht schlafen und darauf folgt der Jetlag. Rory, hilf mir, ich bin verzweifelt!"„Hör zu, wir müssen jetzt ins Bett, sonst kommt der Jetlag wirklich noch. Und morgen früh, weißt du was wir da machen? Richtig, wir gehen zu Luke. Denn kein Kaffee in der Welt kommt an den von Luke heran. Das haben wir ja in Europa erkannt."„Schätzchen, wenn ich dich nicht hätte. Guten Nacht und schlaf gut."Das waren Lorelai's letzte Worte bevor sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer begab und in ihr Bettchen kroch. Am nächsten Morgen zog sie sich die letzten sauberen Sachen an und ging nach unten. Rory war schon fleißig dabei aufzuräumen. „Das kann warten. Erst mal auf zu Luke und dann müssen wir erstmal allen –Hallo- sagen. Die denken sonst noch man hat uns verschleppt in ...in Budapest."„Budapest? Ich bitte dich!"„Jaja, Fräulein Neunmalklug, mir ist nun mal nichts Besseres eingefallen."Sie machten sich auf dem Weg und schauten sich genau um. Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Das freute sie sehr, denn was wäre gewesen, wenn alles anders gewesen sei, da wäre den beiden der Himmel auf dem Kopf gefallen. Da standen sie nun vor Luke's Diner. Doch wieso, stand noch „Closed"and der Tür? „Was ist los mit Luke?", fragte Lorelai verwirrt. Doch ihre Gedanken sind schon wieder woanders.

_Er ist noch bei Nicole! Er hat uns vergessen, er ist mit Nicole durchgebrannt!_

All dies spukte auf einmal ihr durch den Kopf.

_Wieso vermisse ich ihn nur so? Ich meine, oft ist er nicht mal nett zu mir. Oh Gott, ich brauch nen Kaffee. Hilfe!_

All dies dachte sie im Stillen. „Haallllooo, Mum, was ist los? Woran denkst du?"„Ich, ach, nichts. Wo ist nur Luke? Nie ist er da, wenn man ihn mal dringend braucht."

In diesem Moment kam Luke von oben herunter. Ziemlich verwirrt sah er aus, so das Rory und Lorelai ein Lächeln nicht verbergen konnten. Dann kam er an die Tür um das Schild umzudrehen. Da sah er sie. „Hey... ich dachte schon, man hat euch im Buckingham Palace gefangen gehalten", sagte Luke, ohne sich was anmerken zu lassen, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist. Er wollte nicht mit Lorelai über Nicole sprechen, jedoch spürte er, dass es kein herumkommen geben wird. „Luke, schön dich wieder zusehen. Du musst unbedingt in Europa eine Kette mit Luke's Diners aufmachen. Der Kaffee ist grauenvoll", sagte Lorelai aufgeregt „Ich werde es mir überlegen."Sie gingen hinein. Eine komische Spannung herrschte im Raum. Rory setzte sich und Lorelai kam hinzu. Luke brachte ihnen Kaffee, den die beiden sofort verschlungen. Da niemand anderes da war, forderte Lore Luke auf sich mit zu ihnen zu setzen, damit sie reden konnten. Luke blieb also keine andere Wahl. Rory fing sofort an zu erzählen und Luke war zunächst sehr interessiert, doch eine halbe Stunde später war Luke dann langsam mit den Gedanken irgendwo anders. Nein, nicht irgendwo anders, er überlegte sich, was er dann sagen sollte. „Ja, nun das war unser Sommer und wie war's bei dir? Wie war die Kreuzfahrt?"Lorelai schaute Luke interessiert an. Rory sah nach draußen, dort stand Lane. Keine Sekunde später sprach Rory: „Mum, da draußen ist Lane! Ich geh zu ihr, wir haben so viel zum nachholen. Bye, Luke, schön wieder hier zu sein." Schon war Rory verschwunden. „Na, erzähl schon!"„Was soll ich schon erzählen? Es war OK. Die Landschaft dort oben ist herrlich. Sollest auch mal dort hinfahren!"„Ich werde es mir überlegen. Und wie geht's Nicole?", fragte Lorelai in der Hoffnung, dass Nicole weg war und zwar für immer. Luke holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann begann er zu erzählen: „Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, wir haben getrennt. Weißt du, sie war einfach nicht die Richtige. Doch es gibt ein viel größeres Problem. Ach wem erzähl ich das, dich wird es sowie so nicht interessieren."„Doch, mich interessiert es. Wozu sind den Freunde da?"

_Freunde, nur Freunde_, dachte Luke.

„Also gut, du willst es wirklich wissen. Nicole, sie ist.... ist... ist sch... schw....wanger!"Lorelai hörte auf zu atmen. Eine Welt brach zusammen. Nein, falsch, zwei Welten für Luke war es ja das gleiche Gefühl. „Ist das gut oder schlecht? O Gott, was erzähle ich da. Du wirst Vater. Luke, du wirst Vater. Warum habt ihr euch dann getrennt?"Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie konnte sehen, wie sehr das alles Luke quälte. „Ach verdammt, da, da hat irgendwas nicht gestimmt. Keine Ahnung. Es hätte nicht sollen sein. Lorelai, hilf mir ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll! Ich meine, ich werde Vater. Ich ... Vater! Stell dir das vor. Doch ich will nicht so ein Vater sein, der sein Kind nur zweimal im Jahr sieht. Ich würde ja die Verantwortung übernehmen. Aber woher weiß ich was Nicole will?"Lorelai sah, dass Luke den Tränen nahe war. Außerdem erkannte sie, dass es ihn erleichterte mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen. Doch sie merkte, dass ein seltsames Gefühl in ihr breit machte. „Luke, weißt du was, mach das Diner zu, nur für ein paar Tage. Fahr raus zum angeln, oder entspann dich hier. Sag einfach was du brauchst, ich besorg es dir."Am liebsten hätte er gesagt: „Ich brauch dich!"Doch getraute es sich nicht und was hätte das für einen Eindruck gemacht. „OK, danke. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde!"„Luke, du wirst ein hervorragender Vater werden, das weiß ich. Sieh mal, du bist super mit Rory und Jess umgegangen und anders wird es auch nicht werden."Lorelai stand auf und dreht das Türschild wieder um. Sie ging mit ihm hinauf und kochte ihm einen Pfefferminztee. Luke setzte ich auf die Couch. „Für sie war es in Ordnung, als ich gesagt hatte, dass ich nicht mit ihr zusammen sein möchte. Sie hat es einfach akzeptiert, nach allem was wir zusammen gemacht haben. Doch da wusste ich ja noch nicht, dass wir ein Kind erwarten. Vielleicht wenn ich es gewusst hätte, wäre ich bei ihr geblieben. Aber es war wirklich nichts, keine Funken, keine Spannung, nichts. Was sollte ich denn da machen. Mein ganzes Leben opfern. Verdammt, warum ist das alles so kompliziert"„Hey.... alles wird gut. Nicole wird es verstehen, vielleicht hat sie genau dasselbe durchgemacht. Ich meine, ich würde auch nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein wollen, wenn da nicht das eine wäre was einem in den Bann des anderen zieht. Du kennst doch die Geschichte mit Max, ich hätte ihn geheiratet, doch irgendetwas fehlte. Oder nimm Christopher, er wusste auch nicht, was er wollte. Doch nun hat er Sherry und ist glücklich. Mit dir wird es auch mal so sein. Du wirst deine Traumfrau auch noch finden und wirst mit ihr bis an dein Lebensende glücklich sein."Luke hatte in diesen Moment erkannt, wer diese Person war. Sie saß vor ihm. Doch er konnte es ihr kaum sagen. Alle hatten ja so was von Recht, Rachel, ja sogar Lorelai's Mutter hatte erkannt, dass er nur in sie verliebt war. Das einzige was er jetzt sagte war: „Danke!" Im Grunde hatte er es schon die ganzen Jahre gewusst, er wollte es sich bloß nicht eingestehen. Jetzt konnte Luke es nicht mehr lange verbergen. Er hatte genug gelitten, er wollte endlich mit der Frau zusammen sein, die er schon seit Jahren liebte. Plötzlich überkamen ihm Zweifel:

_Was wenn Lorelai seine Gefühle nicht erwidert, wenn sie sich über mich lustig macht? Würde ich unsere Freundschaft dafür opfern? Um ihr endlich meine Empfindungen preis zu geben. Ich weiß es nicht. Was wird mit dem Kind, wird es Nicole aufziehen? Würde Lorelai die Stiefmutter werden?_

Lorelai musste nachdenken, denn seit sie oben in Luke's Wohnung war, hatte sie dieses eigenartige Kribbeln. Sie erinnerte sich, sie hatte dieses Kribbeln zuletzt als sie 16 war und in Christopher verliebt war.

_Das kann nicht sein, man kann sich nicht einen Menschen verlieben, den man schon über fünf Jahre kennt. Schlag dir das bloß aus dem Kopf. Los, los!_

Doch das ging nicht so einfach, wie sie es gedacht hatte.

_Hmm... vielleicht liegt es auch einfach nur am Jetlag. Ja genau, das wird es sein. Der Jetlag._

Und mit dieser Feststellung kam Lorelai langsam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Ähm... Luke, ich muss jetzt los. Ich möchte noch zu Sookie und Jackson. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das!"Ein wenig enttäuscht sagte Luke: „Klar, geh nur, sie werden dich schon sehnsüchtig erwarten. Ich werde angeln fahren. Das wird mich beruhigen."Nach diesen Worten verließ Lore die Wohnung von Luke. Sie fühlte sich benebelt, ein wenig neben der Rolle.

Bald jedoch hatte sie alles vergessen was gewesen war, denn bei Sookie sah die Welt schon ganz anders aus. „Boah, Sookie, es wächst ja prächtig. Und weißt du schon was es wird?"„Sicher, was denkst du denn. Ein Junge!"„Schätzchen, das ist ja super und was sagt Jackson dazu?"„Tja, ja, Jackson will es nicht wissen. In diesen Dingen ist er so verdammt altmodisch."„Hmm... in solchen Dingen brauch man die Männer nicht verstehen, ist besser so!"„Ja, stimmt", kicherte Sookie. Sie gingen in die Küche. Dort stand eine grandiose Torte. Typisch, Sookie. „Und willst du ein Stück, habe ich extra für dich und Rory gemacht. Nimm ihr doch bitte was mit, ich pack's dir ein. OK?" Lorelai schmatzte, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie zustimmte. Die beiden Frauen unterhielten sich noch lange. Jackson verkroch währenddessen, er wollte lieber nicht zuhören. Frauengespräche, sagt er einfach nur. So vergingen ruckzuck zwei Stunden.

Währenddessen ist Luke zum See hinausgefahren. Doch so richtige Lust zum Angeln hatte er nicht. Deshalb drehte um und fuhr wieder Richtung Star's Hollow.

_Was mach ich hier bloß? Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, ich muss doch wissen was ich will. Hmm.. _

Er parkte seinen Wagen und ging langsam wieder hoch in seine Wohnung.

_OK, reiß dich zusammen. Setz dich hin und schreib einen Brief an Nicole. Es ist nötig._

Diese Gedanken durchdrangen sein Gehirn. Mit einem Glas Orangensaft setzte er sich an den Küchentisch, nahm einen Block und Stift. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er die endgültige Fassung hatte. Denn wenn man sich auf dem Boden umsah, sah man nur Papierkugeln. Und so sah nur die Fassung aus, die er abschicken wollte:

_Liebe Nicole,_

_ich schreibe dir diesen Brief, weil ich mir über meine Gefühle klar werden muss. Außerdem möchte ich gerne wissen, wie es mit uns weitergeht, insbesondere mit dem Kind._

_Tja, eigentlich habe ich gar keine Ahnung was ich dir schreiben soll. Ist schon witzig, was eine einfache Kreuzfahrt anrichten kann, oder? Nun gut, ich dachte am Anfang unserer Beziehung wirklich, dass ich nur dich lieben würde. Alles verlief doch super. Doch auf der Kreuzfahrt ist mir eins aufgefallen und zwar das, dass gewisse Etwas fehlte. Darin waren wir uns ja einig. Somit war es ja das Beste, dass wir uns trennen. Doch ist es jetzt immer das Beste? Ich meine, wir erwarten ein Kind. Soweit es mein Kind ist, ich weiß ja nicht. Ich bin bereit die Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Ich kann für es sorgen, denn ein solides Einkommen habe ich, das weißt du ja. Nicole, wenn ich der Vater bin, will ich es auch sehen. Das verstehst du doch? _

_So, ich will dich nicht weiter belästigen. Aber bitte antworte und lasse mich nicht im Ungewissen._

_Danke, dein Luke_

Nachdem Luke es noch mal zu Kontrolle gelesen hatte, steckte er es in einen Umschlag und schrieb die Anschrift darauf. Er merkte, dass er keine Briefmarken mehr hatte und zur Post gehen musste. Obwohl er keine Lust hatte, machte Luke sich auf dem Weg. Nur eins hoffte er sehnlich: nicht Lorelai begegnen, denn er hatte wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Wie es der Zufall nun mal so will, kam auf dem letzten 50 m Lorelai vorbei. Sie hatte eine Tüte in der Hand.

_Sie sieht so gut aus! Wenn sie wüsste, dass sie der Grund war, warum es zwischen Nicole und mir nicht geklappt hat. Es muss erstmal noch ein bisschen Zeit vergehen, bis ich es ihr vielleicht sage._

Luke war sichtlich nervös. Lorelai's Sorgen/ Gefühle waren seit dem Besuch bei Sookie wie weg geblasen. Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr an das Kribbeln erinnern. Lore winkte ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu. Ein wenig beklemmt erwiderte Luke diese Geste. „Hey... ich dachte du wärst angeln! Was hat sich an deinen Plänen geändert? Denn mit einem Brief als Köder macht sich das nämlich schlecht. Und das weiß sogar ich als Laie", begann Lorelai unbezwungen zu plaudern. „Na ja, hab am See gemerkt, dass ich gar keine Lust habe zum Angeln. Also bin ich wieder nach Hause gefahren."In diesem Moment versuchte Lorelai die Anschrift zu lesen, die Luke zu verstecken versuchte. „Für wen ist der?"„Für Niemanden", sagte Luke noch nervöser als zuvor. „Ach, deswegen ist so wichtig, dass du ihn versteckst", gab Lorelai schnippisch als Antwort. „Es ist ein Brief an Nicole, in Ordnung?"„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass du vor hattest ihr zu schreiben."Darauf Luke: „Das hatte ich auch gar nicht vor, doch dann habe ich erkannt, das es notwendig ist. Ich meine, es gibt noch Dinge die geklärt werden müssen."Lorelai war ziemlich erschrocken, sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er schnell wieder Kontakt zu Nicole aufnimmt.

_Warum sollte er es auch nicht machen? Ich meine, er hat jetzt ne große Verantwortung zu tragen. Und er wird das bestimmt machen. Besser als Christopher. Ach Luke!_

Auf einmal war es wieder da, dieses Kribbeln. Panik überfiel sie, sie musste hier weg. „Du, Luke, ich mach auf die Suche nach Rory, OK?"Luke nickte nur zustimmend. Dann verschwand sie.

_Warum wollte ich sie eigentlich gar nicht sehen? In ihrer Gegenwart fühle ich mich gut. Oh Gott, warum jetzt? Warum werden meine Gefühle für Lorelai jetzt so deutlich. Sie ist doch gar nicht an mir interessiert. Sie sieht in mir doch nur einen guten Freund, mehr nicht! Mehr nicht!_

Luke kehrte in das Postgebäude ein.

Lorelai drehte sich noch einmal um, sie wollte noch einmal Luke sehen. Zu spät, er war schon verschwunden. Ein wenig traurig ihn nicht mehr gesehen zu haben, machte sich Lorelai auf den Weg nach Hause. Als sie die Tür aufmachte hörte sie schon Musik, die Rory bevorzugte wenn sie las. „Hey... Rory, Mami ist zu Hause!"Keine Antwort. „Rory?"Endlich: „Ja, ich bin hier!"Die Stimme kam aus ihrem Zimmer. Lorelai stieß die Tür auf und sah das Rory nicht las. „Mädchen, du musst verwirrt sein. Seit wann hörst du die Musik, wenn du nicht liest?"Doch da sah Lorelai schon mit was Rory sich beschäftigte. Jess' Sachen. „Oh nein, Rory! Komm mal her, lass dich von Mama drücken!"Rory war den Tränen sehr nahe und nahm die Aufforderung sofort an. Sie schluchzte und das tat auch Lorelai weh. Niemand will sein Kind so sehen. „Hör mir zu, er ist es nicht wert das du ihn nachweinst! Verstehst du? Er wäre nicht fort gegangen, wenn ihm etwas an dir gelegen hätte."„Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Er liebt mich und ich liebe ihn. Das wird immer so bleiben. Er wird wiederkommen, ich weiß. Mein Herz sagt es mir."„OK, Süße, komm! Ich mach uns einen Kaffee, ich hab dir ganz viel zu erzählen, das wird dich ablenken!"Rory ging es schon langsam besser, sie war froh, dass sie so eine Mutter hatte. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und nebenbei hörte man den Kaffee kochen. „Ich war bei Sookie. Oh Mann, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Es wird ein Junge", fing Lorelai aufgeregt an zu erzählen. „Oh, ist ja süß!" „Ja, nicht! Und weißt du was? Sie will, dass wir die Paten werden. Jackson ist einverstanden damit."„Das ist ja super! Hey ... wir werden Paten", sagte Rory aufgeregt. „So, jetzt halt dich fest! Das wird dich umhauen, denn es hat mich schon umgehauen. Und du weißt ja, so schnell haut mich nichts um."„Ja ja, halt mich fest", sagte Rory schon ganz gespannt. „Luke... Luke... wird... Vater", sagte Lorelai innerlich mit ihren Gefühlen kämpfend. „Nein, das ist ja toll. Wie geht's Nicole? Ziehen sie zusammen?"„Nein, sie werden nicht zusammen ziehen, denn sie haben sich getrennt", irgendwie ging dieser Teil Lorelai leichter von Lippen und sie hatte selbst keine Ahnung warum. Rory war entsetzt: „Oh, ich hätte nie gedacht, das Luke sich jemals seiner Vaterrolle entziehen würde!"„Nein, so war es nicht. Die beiden haben sich erst getrennt, eine Woche später hat Nicole erst erfahren. Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass sie einfach nicht die Richtige war. Er hat gesagt, er hätte es gespürt. Luke ist aber bereit, sich seiner Vaterrolle anzunehmen. Ich glaube ihm. Wenn du ihn gesehen hättest, als er mir das erzählt hat. Der Mann kann ihm leid tun."Lorelai stand auf, sie war ganz neben der Rolle. „So viele Neuigkeiten an einem Tag, sind nicht gut", stellte Rory fest und erhob sich ebenfalls. Den Rest des Tages waren sie noch zu Hause. Rory bereitete sich langsam für den großen Tag vor. Der Tag, sie würde nach Yale gehen. Lore saß in der Stube, hatte Pizza bestellt und schaute TV. „Shakespeare in Love"war der Titel des Films den sie schaute. Zwar hatte sie den Movie mindestens schon 3mal gesehen. Doch ihre Stimmung passte einfach dazu.

Zur gleichen in Luke's Apartment lief derselbe Streifen mit einem deprimierten Luke davor. Er wunderte sich langsam selbst über sich. Seit wann, schaute er solchen Schund? In jenem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Er wollte nicht ran gehen, somit machte es der Anrufbeantworter für ihn: „Hier ist Luke Danes, zurzeit bin ich leider nicht erreichbar. Entweder sie versuchen es später wieder oder sie sprechen dem Piepton!"Es folgten ein paar Schweigesekunden. Dann sprach eine vertraute Stimme: „Ähmmm... hier ist Lorelai, wie sieht's aus? Hättest du Lust mit mir ins Kino zu gehen? Mir is langweilig und ich brauche ne Abwechslung. Rory ist mit ihren Yale-Kram beschäftigt. Eigentlich ist es sinnlos, denn wenn du das hörst ist es entweder zu spät oder du hast keine Lust. Ich nehme an du schläfst schon. Deshalb vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe ....."Sie hatte aufgelegt. Sollte er zurückrufen? Er machte es nicht, er hatte zu viel Angst. Angst davor, das etwas passieren oder das er etwas sagen würde. Was er später bereuen würde. Bald schlief er vor dem Fernseher ein. Er träumte. Es war ein schöner Traum, es war die Hochzeit von Lorelai und ihm. Luke sah so glücklich aus. Am nächsten Morgen wachte er schweißgebadet auf.

2. Kapitel

Die Tage vergingen schneller als gedacht. Morgen würde Rory in Yale anfangen. Also machten sich die beiden an die Arbeit alles zusammen zusuchen. „Hey...Mum wusstest du, dass ich über 120 Bücher habe. Soll ich die alle mitnehmen", fragte Rory. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Wie sollen wir die alle wegbekommen? Hast du auch mal daran gedacht?"„Ähm... nein!"Lorelai kam in ihr Zimmer geschlichen. Sie schaute auf das Bett ihrer Tochter und was sie sah, erschreckte sie. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du jemals so viele Klamotten haben könntest. Als du noch klein und niedlich warst, haben die Sachen locker in einen Sack gepasst. Doch nun passen sie nicht mal mehr in 3", amüsierte sich Lore. „Ha... ich habe die zündete Idee! Wir können doch Luke fragen ob er uns hinterherfährt und meine Sachen hinter herbringt, wenn wir nicht alles mit einmal wegbekommen."„Sicher", sagte Lorelai verträumt.

_Luke, was er wohl gerade macht? Oh Gott, was denke ich da, natürlich ist er im Cafe. Er würde es machen, da bin ich mir sicher. Er mag doch Rory so sehr. Verdammt schon wieder dieses Kribbeln. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Nein, nein, nein, schlag dir das wieder aus dem Kopf._

„Hallo... Rory an Mum, Erde an Ms Gilmore!"„Hä... was?" Rory darauf ein wenig genervt: „Würdest du bitte Luke fragen? Bitte, bitte! Ich habe nämlich keine Lust zwei Mal bis nach New Haven zu fahren."„Ist verständlich, ich werde mit ihm reden. So, fällt jetzt noch was? Ist deine Liste vollständig abgearbeitet?"„Ja, Mom. Alles fertig. Wenn du _jetzt _zu Luke gehst, gehe ich zu Pete und hole Pizza. Ich will noch einen Abend mit meiner Mami verbringen", sagte Rory hoffend. „Denkst du im Ernst, ich lasse dich gehen, ohne einen schönen Abend mit dir verbracht zu haben. Ich dachte du kennst mich!"Lorelai ging mit erhobener Nase aus der Tür. Sie ging schnellen Schrittes direkt aufs Diner zu. „ Hey ... sie da, im Flanellhemd und der verkehrten Baseballkappe! Ich dachte hier gibt's Kaffee!"„Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Späßchen, ich auch noch andere Gäste", entgegnete Luke trotzig und zeigte auf ein paar Leute, die im Lokal saßen.

_He, bleib ruhig Junge. Sie will nur Kaffee, sie ist schließlich ein Junkie. Aber ein verdammt gutaussehender Junkie. Seit wann trägt sie solche kurzen Röcke? Ich will es lieber gar nicht wissen._

Während Luke in Gedanken versunken war, hatte Lorelai sich an die Thresen gesetzt und spielte mit dem Servietten. „Würdest du das bitte lassen! Einige Gäste benötigen die noch. Kaffee?"„Und wie lange kennst du mich schon?"„Schon gut", darauf wandte sich Luke von ihr ab. „Luke, ich hätte da mal ne Frage an dich."„OK, schieß los", dies kam allerdings nicht sonderlich interessiert über seine Lippen. „Rory muss doch morgen nach Yale, einziehen und das alles. Und da hatte meine himmlische Tochter die Idee, du könntest uns helfen und hinterherfahren mit einigen Sachen. Weißt du, was absolute Spitze wäre, wenn du dann noch beim Einräumen helfen würdest. Und weißt du, was ich denke, wenn du das machst, erwähnt Rory dich dann lobend in ihren Memoiren!"„Also wenn du das mit den Memoiren nicht erwähnt hättest, hätte ich es mir noch einmal anders überlegt", sagte Luke ironisch. „Oh, danke, Luke! Du bist ein Schatz!"„Jaja, ich komm. Wann soll ich denn überhaupt kommen?"Luke schaute Lorelai fragend an. „Also Rory, muss um 9:30 Uhr dort sein, dann sollten wir spätestens 8:00 Uhr losfahren. Ha... da fällt mir ein Einladen müssen wir das ganze Zeug auch noch! Wie wäre es wenn du heute Abend noch kommst und hilfst. Und dann machen wir drei einen gemütlichen Videoabend. "Ich weiß nicht", Luke wurde es mulmig zu mute. „Ich meine, dass Einpacken mache ich heute noch, aber du willst doch den letzten Abend mit Rory allein verbringen."

_Ein Abend mit Lorelai, da brocke ich mir ja was ein. Na gut, Rory ist ja auch noch da! Da kann ja eigentlich nicht viel passieren. Aber wenn mir nun irgendwas rausrutscht?_

„Ich akzeptiere keine Ausrede, das weißt du hoffentlich. Du kannst gegen 6:00 Uhr kommen, ok?"Ein Nicken zeigte Lorelai sein Einverständnis. Sie verließ das Diner und ging wieder nach Hause. Rory wartete schon. „Und?"„Er kommt dann und lädt alles auf seinen Truck. Achso, ich hab ihn für den Videoabend eingeladen. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung?"Lorelai war positiv überrascht das Rory nicht das Gesicht verzog. „Super, sag mal, was mag Luke eigentlich für Filme und haben wir noch Popcorn." „Nein, kannst du welches holen und am besten geh noch gleich mal in die Videothek und „Bonnie & Clyde". Ich denke, Luke hat ihn noch nicht gesehen. Sofort machte sich Rory auf den Weg.

_Luke macht mit uns einen Videoabend. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? OK, ich muss aufräumen. Und Kerzen, ich brauche Kerzen._

Bevor es richtig losging, stopfte sie eine Pizza in sich hinein, die andere tat sie in den Kühlschrank. Danach machte sie sich in die Gänge. Sie räumte und räumte. Die ganzen Wochen zuvor hatte sie nicht so viel aufgeräumt. Die Kerzen stellte sie auf den Kaminsims und den Couchtisch, dann zündete sie sie an. Darauf ging sie noch mal ins Bad um sich zu Recht zumachen. Dann hörte sie die Tür.

_Juhu, jetzt kommt er!_

Es war Rory mit Popcorn und den Video unter dem Arm. „Hey... Mom ich bin wieder da! Wann wollte Luke noch gleich kommen?"„Gegen 6, hat er zumindest gesagt", sagte Lorelai. Sie ging mit Rory in ihr Zimmer um ihre Sachen langsam, aber sicher, auf die Veranda zu schleppen. Während sie die Sachen nach draußen schafften, die sie zuvor erst gekauft hatten, hörten sie den Truck von Luke. „Hörst du das?"Dies war Lorelai's erster Satz seit sie angefangen hatten auszuräumen. Luke fuhr vor. Luke sah die beiden schon von weiten, wie sie sich abschufteten.

_Ist irgendwie witzig Lorelai beim Arbeiten zu zusehen. Aber wie sollen wir die ganzen wegbekommen?_

Er stieg aus und begrüßte die beiden herzlich. Gleich packte er mit an. „Danke Luke, du bist echt super", sagte Rory, ging auf Luke zu und umarmte ihn. Luke war überrascht und war um jedes Wort verlegen.

_Sie kommt eindeutig nach Lorelai. Und das ist einfach wundervoll!_

Nachdem Rory endlich losgelassen hatte, brachte Luke nur ein „Gern geschehen"heraus. Luke sah Lorelai lächeln und dann versuchte zurück zu lächeln, das Ergebnis: ein niedliches verschmitztes Lächeln! Dann ging es ans Packen. Luke wunderte sich, wie man nur so viele Sachen haben kann. Lorlai' s Antwort: „Hey... wir sind eben Frauen!"Das Packen ging schneller als gedacht. Als sie dann alle im Wohnzimmer waren, machten sie es sich auf der Couch bequem. Lorelai schob das Video ein und nahm die Schüssel Popcorn in Beschlag. Luke fühlte sich ungewöhnlich wohl. Nach dem Film fühlte sich Rory müde und ging ins Bett. Somit waren Luke und Lorelai alleine. Die Kerzen machten alles noch romantischer. Sie machten den TV aus und dann herrschte peinliches Schweigen.


End file.
